


Small Luck

by forgottencereal



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sakyo-centric, let the old man be sentimental damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottencereal/pseuds/forgottencereal
Summary: Sakyo had always prided himself on being rational, but even he had his moments of sentimentality. (They seemed more frequent compared to beforeーmaybe it was his age?)[contains spoilers for Sakyo's backstory and Yin Yang Midnight event story]written for A3! Discord's Hisoka's Heartfelt Valentines event day 7: I love you
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Small Luck

Sakyo had always prided himself on being rational, but even he had his moments of sentimentality. (They seemed more frequent compared to beforeーmaybe it was his age?) Instead of only coming to him after a few drinks, they sometimes occurred in the middle of the day. On the rare days he did not have to leave in the mornings, he could take his time with his coffee.

On those days, he would look around and take in Fushimi’s food, Mikage napping on the couch, Tachibana keeping herself busy, and remember:

_This was not supposed to happen._

He should have torn down the theater on that day. As much as he wanted to keep his childhood memories alive, it was too late: there was only one member, a _child_ who did not deserve to have his own dream taken away after only getting a taste of it. That day, the frayed paper fortune, barely readable, burned through Sakyo’s wallet and layers of clothing. How long had he held onto itーthe reminders of his dream, the theater, and that girl he met in summerーonly for him to be the one to bring everything to the ground?

At that point, he was unsure why Matsukawa was still trying to bargain with him. _Why does he insist on letting the new member perform for an empty theater? Just let him move on._ Sakyo shook his head, ready to proceed. 

Then Izumi Tachibana was making grand promises of paying her father’s theater’s debt, summer sun beating down on early spring. 

She had always been that way, dragging him towards his dream by telling him to watch the MANKAI Company practice that summer. The summer that he had to spend watching over this annoying, snot-nosed brat who was too headstrong for her own good. He had spent so much time babysitting in exchange for practically living at the theater part-time. He had taught her how to open ramune, and she had taught him to hope againーsomething he had nearly forgotten after seeing his mother struggle endlessly since they moved back from Kyoto.

That was when he had gotten the paper fortune, and after Izumi left, he began to hope they would meet again.

In the following years, Sakyo still desperately held onto that _useless_ paper fortune that mocked him whenever he looked at the clear sleeve inside his wallet. Bold of him to believe that he could be someone other than an errand boy for the yakuza. Returning home to his concerned mother & sister was especially difficult on certain days; when the objective was not just to deliver some package, and he ended up bruised and bloodied. On those days, too, he could not bear to see that damned piece of paperーa reminder of his own naivete, of a dream that would never come true, of a person he would not want to show himself to. 

Yet he must have still been naive enough to move it to a deeper pocket in his wallet instead of tossing it out.

As Sakyo moved up the ranks in the Ginsenkai, he found himself able to face his family again, if only a little. He could send them money not stained with any blood, and he did not have to come home bruised. The paper was still nestled in his wallet, long forgotten, when the manager of MANKAI Company approached the organization for a loan. He learned about how dire the situation had truly become since Yukio left.

 _Even though I’ll never become an actor, I have to save that place_ , he thought, as if he was 10 years old again, being pulled into a world he had no place in.

Despite everything, Sakyo had met her again. _Izumi_ managed to save MANKAI, despite her own painful memories related to it and her father. The pushy brat he had met back then had grown into a headstrong, independent, and kind young woman. How he admired her for having the strength and the ability to do what he could not. 

_This was not supposed to happen,_ he sometimes thought as he watched the other members and Izumi move around the dorm. 

In those moments of quiet, he always found his eyes drawn to Izumi. How she organized the troupe’s schedule with Matsukawa; how she managed to get every member of their circus-like acting troupe to listen to her and open up to her; how she guided them all to unlock their own potential. He loved to see it all, and he loved to be around her, even though he could not act on his feelings for the sake of professionalism.

None of this was supposed to happen, yet he was glad that _small luck_ granted by the paper fortune was sufficient. 

**Author's Note:**

> dam u can tell i like horimiya because absolutely nothing happens. anyway sakyoizu brainrot go brr
> 
> tl;dr of this fic: https://mobage-ramen.tumblr.com/post/629703392775864320/thinking-about-how-sakyos-feelings-for-izumi


End file.
